Every Day I'm Slytherin
by The only mary potter
Summary: A humorous(I hope) series of one shots about the Slytherin House. They are a little weird, but so are most of us. Enjoy!


**The Secret Life of the Hogwarts Bully**

Xavier Inwood was your average Slytherin jerk face. He was his 6th year at Hogwarts and spent most of his time terrorizing first years...and second years...and Mudbloods...and third years, and pretty much everyone who wasn't in his little circle of friends. You would never expect him to be the kind of person to fall victim to beauty of any kind.

The boys laughed as they watched the pitiful first year run into her dormitory.

"Come back out, you sorry excuse for a Slytherin, we said give us your money" Dillan was yelling at the girl, who quickly closed the dormitory door. "Come on boys, looks like we're just going to have to go in there and get it!" They laughed and entered the dormitory, using the trick they had learned in their third year.

The girl whirled around. "How did you get in here?! Boys aren't supposed to be able to get in here!" The gang just laughed.

"What's going on here?" came a small voice from behind them. They turned to face this new annoyance and... Xavier stopped and stared. His breath caught. His heart raced. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. In that moment all seemed right in the world. He had never seen such a radiant, amazing creature.

"Meow." Her voice was like a waterfall cascading down his heart. It was like a choir of angels from heaven singing his own personal symphony. As he looked down at the fluffy ball of white fur, his world made sense again. He had not realized anything was missing from his life until he had set eyes on the beautiful feline.

"Right X?" a voice brought Xavier back to reality. He looked up, confused and realized G man was talking to him.

"Uhh, yeahh...duhh."

"See, everyone agrees, Ugliest. Cat. Ever."

At that, his heart shattered into a zillion pieces. Death was too good for him. How could he say that about his soulcat. He was a monster.

After stealing ALL the girls' money, the gang left, laughing. Xavier looked back at the ball of fluffy cuteness.

"I'll be back for you." he whispered, barely audible.

Over the next few days, all he could think about was the beauty that he had just found. The only option he could think of was to take it, and that was just what he was going to do.

All week he had been thinking about it, and tonight was the night. He had to be careful, and it had to be perfect. This was not just some random money snatch. This time, something was at stake.

And in order to do this right, he had made sure to have all the right gear. Black robes, black shirt, black pants, and of course, black ski mask. He crept down the stairs of the boys dorm, and opened the door to the first years girls area.

There she was, and he fell in love with her all over again. She was lying in pool of moonlight, her white fur glowing in the light. He reached to touch her silky white fur and...

"MEOW!"

Oh. She was THAT kind of cat. Well, I haven't got that much to loose. With that, he picked the cat up and ran away as fast as his little legs could carry him.

The girls chased him for a while, but he was X, and they were girls, and they stood no chance. He finally made it back to his bed, thanking Salazar he hadn't worn his ski mask with his name on it. If they caught him they would take his cat away.

The next day, he skipped class. This period after the kidnapping was crucial to their relationship. He hoped that there were no hard feelings. He brushed his teeth and ate break fast and then he went to the closet where he had put the cat to bed the night before. When he opened the door, the little kitten looked up at him with wide beautiful eyes. Well, that was a good sign. He reached down and picked her up. She nuzzled into his chest. He had never felt this happy before. Was all he needed to make his life complete a cat? It seemed so simple.

"What should I call you?" She just stared at him. "How about Y? X and Y, together forever. Y can be short for...Yasmine. That's a pretty name"

Thus began X and Y's beautiful relationship. The two closet friends had such times. Don't Judge them, your sole mate could be a animal too.

**A/N: Here is the beginning of X and Y. I know it's really weird, but I thought it was funny.**


End file.
